Unknown Secrets
by shadiebo2995
Summary: A story about a girl who learns, and keeps secrets from her newest friends. The cullens and The la push pack. It only says jacob and emmett cause they are both love interests
1. Leaving It All Behind

Sitting there in the passenger seat, I kept replaying what my mom said to me a week ago.

_Flashback:_

_"Ally, I know senior year is coming up. But we need to move." I shot up from my bed, "What? Why? I've lived here do we have to move?" I shouted_

_"Well... I think this place is just getting to dangerous. There have been to many missing people reports, and deaths around here."_

_I scoffed. "What? Thats your excuse?" But she just shook her head._

_"Its not up for discussion" and she just walked out._

End of Flashback

So now i sit here staring out the window. Taking one last final look at my house. This place had everything for me. Friends, family, an amazing boyfriend, and hope for the future. But all that shattered in a matter of moments. So now my whole life has been put of rest. Im leaving my whole life behind. Especially my dad. He was in the army, and died about a year ago. He was buried here, and now im leaving him. Vvvm vvvm, i heard my phone vibrate as i pulled it out of my pocket. It was from David, my boyfriend, well, i guess hes my ex now.

Sorry i couldnt say goodbye, I really tried to make it.

- D

A tear slid down my cheek as i texted him back.

Ik u tried. im gonna miss you so much :'(

- AZC

I sighed as i looked at my mom. She was staring blankly out the windsheild. Just then my heart rate increased and the world was turning dark... I saw... A forest...a house... It looks old, but very quaint...then i see the shadow of someone...but when i go to look at his face... i wake back up to reality. I shake my head slightly trying to see clearly again. Pain shot through my head. I really hate these visions. This is a secret ive kept from everyone, even my mom. I looked over. But she wasnt there. We were parked at a McDonalds. HOW LONG WAS I OUT OF IT! I thought. Well the house in my vision is probably my new one. But i have no idea who the person was. All i saw was a shadow. He has to have something to do with whats going to happen. I can only see a day into the future. So i guess i will meet him soon. I heard the car door open as my mom said.

"Hello there sleepy head." She said with a smile on her face.

"How long was i asleep?" I asked.

"Oh about... 3 hours." She stated as she started the car. She handed me a cheeseburger, and I plugged myself into my Ipod and zoned into my own little day dream. I thought about David and all of my friends back home. Then i thought of the forest that was in my vision. It was very green. Greener then any forest ive ever seen. Thats when i realized i had no idea where we were going.

"Mom?" I said turning off my Ipod

"Yea?" She said.

"Uh... So where exactly are we moving to?" I asked. I heard her laugh.

"Well i was wondering when you would ask. We are moving to a town called Forks."

I burst out laughing. "Really?... the town... Forks... Is it next to... Spoons" I said while laughing. Once i was done stifling my giggels, i asked, "So what state is that in?"

She looked hesitant for a moment, but finally said. "Washington." My eyes got wide. Wow. No wonder the forest was so green in my vision. A few more hours passed andthe sun was down and the night was glowing wit hstarts, and the moon above. After another hour or so, my mom finally pulled into a motel. And i finally ended my day crashing on the bed adn having a nice deep sleep.

(Hope you like it so far. Sorry its so boring, but you always have to build a mansion out of boring old concrete, why not do the same with a story? :) )


	2. New Life

I dont even remember getting in the car that morning. But I woke up to the sunshining in my face, and the quiet purr of my mom's engine. I yawned. "Wow you sure sleep alot. Its already 1 in the afternoon." i gasped.

"What? Really" i yelled

My mom laughed. "Yea were almost to the new house." wow, i looked out my window. A huge rush of deja vu over came me. It was the forest from my vision. It was so beautiful. I almost forgot about my former life. The scenery was amazing. We soon passed through what i was guessing was like down town Forks. I saw teens my age walking around, and having fun. It would be a few days before Im done unpacking, and then ill be able to socialize. We pulled down a dirtroad. Then the next think i knew was that i saw the house from my vision. A two story white house, the paint chipping, and there were leaves growing on it. But it looked gorgeous, in a vintage way. Once i was in my room, and one box was already unpacked, my mom came in

"Hey hun, why dont you take a break and go out for a while. See if you can make some friends?"

"YAY!" I screamed as i hugged my mom. I decided to take my moms car, so i grabbed the keys, hopped in, and drove off. I drove aimlessly for a while until i caught a glimpse of wate. "They have a lake?" I asked myslef. I found a spot and pulled into a small parking lot. It wasnt a lake. It was an ocean! I grabbed my digital camera from the back seat, and hopped out of the car. There was a chill in the air, but i still took off my shoes. I liked the feel of sand beneath my feet. And once i did, i sighed a bit of relief. I turned my camera on and started taking as many pictures as i could. Then something caught my eye. Through the lens, i saw about 5 guys playing football. They were all wearing no shirts and cut off shorts. I was shocked they they couldnt be cold. It was like 59 degrees out. I was also surprised at how athletic they seemed to be. But then i saw them looking straight at me. I quickly put my camera away, feeling very embarresed. I turned around to walk down the other side of the beach, but i didnt get very far. Something hit me right in the back of the head, and i fell to the ground. "Ow!" I screamed. My sight was fuzzy, when i saw the shadow of someone hovering over me.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry." I heard the person say. I tried to focus. And what i saw was the most beautiful thing.

(haha. Cliff hanger!)


End file.
